Los Ninjas Mágicos
by Hoshino Shipon
Summary: Naruto es el niño más desgraciado del mundo, por eso le otorgan un ninja mágico, que hará lo posible por hacerlo feliz. Bueno, se supone que debería hacerlo xD. Creado en a base los padrinos mágicos”, pero adaptado a Naruto, Cap 2 Listo...
1. Capítulo 1

Ummm… Hola! Soy nuevita acá en esto de los fic (a pesar de que llevo harto tiempo registrada )… Y he decidido publicar esta locura mía (no encuentro alguna otra palabra para explicarlo… la verdad es que sí, pero serían groserías así es que mejor se queda así xD) Weno… como dice el summary, uní un poco de la base de un programa de televisión "Los padrinos Mágicos"… la idea nació mientras lo veía y pensé "Oh, pobre Naruto, también es el niño más desgraciado del mundo… no tiene papás, tiene un demonio en su interior, la gente lo odia, le gusta una niña que gusta de otro, su mejor amigo quiso matarlo, y su maestro tiene un preferido, que obviamente no es él… deberían darle padrinos mágicos también! xD"… así nació esta estupidez… no se cómo seguirá, pero si quieren leer, aquí les dejo el capítulo

Diálogos en letra normal, pensamientos (cuando ponga inner o cosas así) en _cursiva… _Aportes de la Autora (yu) o los personajes entre paréntesis (así u.u)

Ya sé que esta demás ponerlo, pero Naruto no es mío… Ni tampoco la idea de los padrinos mágicos, sólo me pertenece el ocio y lo que esta escrito acá abajo xD

**Capítulo 1** (este título es cero aporte… pero ya no me queda imaginación xD)

Ya atardecía en Konoha, el sol se ocultaba tras las… montañas? O tal vez hacia el mar? O el bosque?... no sabría decirlo, nunca he estado en Konoha xD… el punto es que nuestro protagonista, un joven shinobi de cabellos rubios volvía de una misión con su equipo, que ahora estaba compuesto por Sakura, él mismo y Kakashi… Sasuke se había marchado con Orochimaru, en busca de poder para derrotar a su hermano, el causante de toda su desdicha desde el día en que lo conoció (Sasuke envidioso, siempre teniendo envidia, si no es de Itachi, es de Naruto…) y poder así, realizar de una vez su ansiada venganza…

Como de costumbre, Naruto tuvo que atravesar el centro de la ciudad, donde las miradas de odio no paraban nunca, a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquél día… ¿Acaso nunca le reconocerían y olvidarían aquél rencor por el pasado?

Llegó a su casa… ¡No podía ser peor el basural de su casa, habían platos y posillos de ramen instantáneos de hace meses atrás por todas partes (como mi pieza! Seh xD), hasta en los sitios menos imaginados, como entre sus sábanas, en la tina del baño, en la despensa, adentro de los cajones, etc… No había nadie que lo hiciera por él, y por supuesto a él no le hacía ilusión hacerlo tampoco (Y a quién si? (mamá de la autora: a mí!) mi mamá es freak, lo siento xD)…

Nunca conoció el cariño ni el cuidado de unos padres, por lo que se refugiaba en Iruka, a quien tampoco le gustaba andar de sirvienta…

Otra vez debería volver a cenar, desayunar, almorzar, y tomar el té con Ramen… Aunque no le molestaba, pero a él también le gustaba probar de vez en cuando comida fresca y hecha en casa…

"_Desearía que alguien me ayudara con todo esto ¬¬… que siempre me ayudara en todo lo que necesito y que me acompañara..." _-. Comentó en voz baja y con su típica sonrisa zorruna, mientras intentaba hacer espacio para caminar por su casa… Debía limpiarla quisiera o no.

Además de encontrar posillos de ramen sucios y con hongos (que asco…), también había encontrado kunais oxidados con los hongos del líquido que caía de los platos, shuriken esparcidos por allí, su play station 2 que había comprado hace meses atrás y que prácticamente había olvidado, encontró un discman ¿Desde cuándo tenía un discman?... Lo abrió y para su sorpresa había un CD, y él no era muy fan de los CD's.

– "_¿Qué tendrá este CD?"_. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso a escuchar lo que había… y, para su asombro comenzó a sonar… ¿Morning Musume¿Desde cuándo a él, el próximo Hokage, le gustaba la música de niñitas?…

- _"Debe ser de Sakura-chan…"_ Y lo guardó para que no se rayara(más bien, lo escondió xD). Encontró ropa sucia y muchas más cosas que no eran mucho más sorprendentes que aquél CD…

Ya había despejado el piso de su casa, al menos ahora podía caminar por ella y los ratones habían huido (xD Naruto cochino! xD) Se sentó en su cama a ver televisión… estaba viendo un programa de concursos cuando empezó a oír una estampida fuera de su casa.

- ¡Qué rayos pasa allá abajo? -. Eran cientos de niños corriendo de manera tal, que parecía que una gran ola de un tsunami iba tras ellos… uno de ellos era conocido de Naruto.

- ¡Konohamaru¿Por qué mier… corren así tú y tus amigos? -. Dijo alterado, asomándose por su balcón… nunca veía televisión, y ahora que lo hacía, una estampida pasaba bajo su casa.

- ¡Naruto-niichan¿No lo sabes? Va a empezar el programa que todos vemos… Es extranjero, creo que de un lugar llamado Estados Unidos, parece que es un país tercer mundista porque nunca antes lo había escuchado, ni tampoco tiene una aldea ninja (lolazo… ignorante el niño u.u)… pero es ¡Muy bueno!... -. Gritó emocionado, mientras sus sombras asentían tras él (ya saben, el niño y la niña que siempre van con él xD… Moegi y Udon creo que se llamaban).

- Ah… qué bueno… -. Dijo sin interés alguno, mientras se rascaba una oreja con el dedo meñique, y soplaba lo que había salido de ahí…

- ¡Naruto-niichan! Tienes que verlo¡todo el mundo lo ve!.- Intentó convencerle, pero Naruto no confiaba en que realmente "Todo el mundo" lo viera.

– Apuesto a que ningún ninja de mi equipo lo ve…-. Naruto seguía en su labor de limpieza, mientras Konohamaru intentaba convencerlo desde la calle, gritando, pero nada de lo que decía lograba convencer a Naruto hasta que…

- ¡DÓNDE VAS KAKASHI! ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO, VUELVE ACÁ…-.

Todos miraron hacia el edificio de la Hokage, que estaba por una de las ventanas gritando como una loca.

– ¡Lo siento Hokage-sama! Va a empezar mi programa, y no puedo perdérmelo… -. Gritó Kakashi, con su típica sonrisa estúpida, a una histérica Tsunade que de un segundo a otro cambió su expresión.

– ¡Es cierto! Yo también lo veo, lo había olvidado… Sólo por eso te perdonaré esta vez… pero ¡Que no se repita!-. Gritó por última vez la Hokage cerrando la ventana, mientras Kakashi también se unía a la estampida, pero a la de los ninjas que iban por los techos xD.

Naruto quedó trastornado¿Realmente TODO el mundo lo veía, y él no?... No podía creérselo.

– Kakashi es un vago, y Tsunade-obachan una borracha, no me extraña, apuesto a que Sakura-chan prefiere ver una telenovela a… -. En ese mismo instante pasaron corriendo enfrente de Konohamaru (que aún estaba bajo la ventana de Naruto) Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru (que era llevado a rastras).

- ¡TE LO DIJE INO CERDA, VER LAS NUBES CON ESTE VAGO ES UNA MIERDA! TE PROMETO QUE SI LLEGO TARDE A VER LA TELE, TE MATO CERDA!-. Gritó histérica Sakura frente a Konohamaru, al parecer un niño cayó al piso y los demás le aplastaron, así es que no se podía avanzar por las calles (como decimos acá, se hizo un taco xD).

– ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES CERDA, FRENTUDA? Además, Shikamaru nos convenció a las dos de que si veíamos las nubes, no tendríamos celulitis ni arrugas cuando seamos viejas¡imagíname a mí, la sex symbol de Konoha ¡con celulitis a los 20? Eso es imposible, así es que cualquier método me sirve… por estúpido que sea… -. Mirada de odio e instintos asesinos de parte de Sakura e Ino dedicadas con mucho cariño a Shikamaru, quien casi suelta esfínteres por el miedo (es decir, se mea xD).

- ¡Avanzamos! Shikamaru, por idiota, nos invitarás a tu casa a comer, ensaladas por supuesto, y a ver la tele, después de todo tú nos atrasaste… y tu casa es la más cercana ¬¬.- Sentenció Ino, y Sakura asintió a su lado, sin duda alguna, para Shikamaru no había derecho a réplica, al menos si quería seguir viviendo…

- Oh no… mi madre me va a dar la lata otra vez… Qué problemáticas (e insoportables) son las mujeres… -. Murmuró mientras volvían a correr.

Era definitivo, Naruto era idiota, era el único imbécil de la aldea que no veía ese programa, y el único que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de él… pero no lo admitiría jamás, eso podría dañar su currículo cuando quisiera presentarse para Hokage.

- ¡Ya sabía yo! Sakura-chan es muy popular y linda, era obvio que ella ve el programa al igual que nosotros, jajajajajajaja! -. Gritó Naruto a Konohamaru, que perdió su sonrisa triunfal cuando Naruto dijo esto, cambiándola por una Gotota en su cabeza, su "rival" jamás admitiría que no tenía idea de aquel programa.

- ¡Está bien Naruto-niichan! Mañana nos vemos, llegaré muy tarde como siga conversando contigo¡Adiós! -. Y desapareció en la masa humana que en unos 40 segundos se había disuelto.

- Bien, ahora veré aquel dichoso programa… -. Encendió la TV -. Un momento… ¿en qué canal lo dan? T.T…-. Naruto idiota, nunca supo cómo se llamaba el programa (como para buscarlo en la programación) ni menos en cuál canal lo trasmitían… Naruto es un idiota de primera xD…

* * *

En fin, el día anterior había transcurrido normalmente… esperen, no… Naruto se había pasado toda la noche maldiciendo, ya que no pudo encontrar aquél programa… El día anterior se había dado cuenta que era la única persona en Konoha… no esperen…

(Se ven imágenes llegadas desde el país del Viento, específicamente la aldea oculta de la Arena…)

- Gaara, apúrate en encontrar el control remoto en la arena, queremos ver el programa… -. Dijo Kankuro, el tipo de las marionetas, que se encontraba frente al televisor bastante disgustado.

- Es cierto Gaara, por culpa de tus rabietas, le sacaste todos los botones al televisor, y ahora sólo lo podemos usar con el control, que ahora acabas de perder en la Arena de tu Calabaza, que pusiste para ese gato… ¿Por qué no devuelves ese estúpido Gato de donde lo trajiste? – Dijo acusadoramente Temari, quien tuvo que tragarse sus palabras… Una mirada de Gaara hace que casi muriera del miedo…

- No pienso devolver al Gato, me lo encontré en una misión… un chico enano y otro extraño en una armadura me lo dieron (¿Recuerdan ese gato que encontró Al en el capítulo 13 de Fullmetal Alchemist¿y que Ed le obligó a dejarlo en una cuna? Ahora ya saben quién lo encontró, jojo xDDD)… no puedo devolverlo, además… ya encontré el control… - encendió la televisión, y Gaara & Cía. Se quedaron sentados frente a la TV mientras veían el programa…

(Fin de Imágenes de la Arena XD!)

Bueno, Naruto era el ÚNICO IDIOTA de todo el MUNDO xDDD, que no lo veía… ese dichoso programa era "Los Padrinos Mágicos"…

* * *

Ya amaneció en Konoha, mientras los pájaros vuelan por el cielo azul, tirando excremento y diciendo "Aho" (eso significa idiota…), los ninjas comienzan a cumplir con sus labores diarias. Sakura prendía velas en el altar de Sasuke (que tenía escondido en su armario), rezando por su regreso, y de paso que volviera enamorado de ella. Kakashi estaba por su casa vistiéndose mientras leía el adelanto que bajo de Internet del Ichaicha Paradaisu (así como muchos bajan el libro de Harry Potter xD). Shikamaru se encontraba siendo regañado por su madre, Neji estaba entrenando, y Hinata se lamentaba por ser débil mientras lo veía practicar con su padre… Lee estaba corriendo por Konoha, era su vuelta numero 499, había prometido que si Sakura-chan no le declaraba su amor durante el día de ayer, correría 500 vueltas alrededor de Konoha (ella no lo hizo y estuvo corriendo toda la noche …).

Naruto, estaba durmiendo en su cama, obviamente el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, se encontraba babeando en su cama a esas horas, hasta que…

- Despierta dobe, todo el mundo entrena a estar horas, estúpido…- Dijo una voz (a que no saben quién es xD).

– Sakura-chan, perdón, no quería tocarte el culo, en verdad iba por tus…- Dijo el rubio retorciéndose en sus sábanas, y haciendo con sus manos el gesto de dos objetos redondos (jojo xD parece que le ha hecho mal entrenar con el ero-sennin).

– ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ BAKA, FLOJO, SUCIO, NO PRETENDAS QUE ESTARÉ PARA SIEMPRE PARADO AQUÍ, TARADO!- Gritó aquella "extraña voz"-.

Naruto despertó de un salto, intentó a ver quién le estaba gritando, pero tenía los ojos pegados.

– Kuso… malditas lagañas… - Con las manos se sacó el "pegamento" de los ojos (que aascooo X.x).

– Pero que baka más asqueroso… - Naruto al fin recobró la vista, y dirigió su mirada a la voz extraña, que resultó ser Sasuke.

- Sa… sa… ¿Cómo diablos te llamabas? O.o –. (Al parecer nuestro protagonista lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, pero no puede decirlo xD)

- Kuso, pero que imbécil eres… Soy Sasuke y… (Pensamiento de Sasuke¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?...) – Tras él aparecieron alitas y una corona dorada en su cabeza, además de mil estrellitas y lucecitas dignas de una Magical Girl (como Sailor Moon, Sakura etc…)

- ¡Pero qué Gay! Jajajajaajajajaja… ¡me meo! Juajuajuajaua… - Gritó Naruto, partiéndose de la risa, mientras se revolcaba por el piso.

- NO ME INTERRUMPAS… Soy Sasuke, y desde hoy día… Soy tu ninja mágico… ¬¬U… -. Tras él apareció un cartel con luces fluorescentes que decía "Felicidades Naruto" y cayeron challas, globos y serpentinas, y miles de otras cosas extrañas, además de una musiquita de ascensor...

- Jajajajajajajaja es una broma ¿cierto? Sakura-chan, no me engañas, Sasuke jamás haría una cosa tan gay como esta xD.-

- No soy Sakura… yo soy el verdadero Sasuke, aquél que te derrotó, ese mismo cabrón que abandonó Konoha para matar a Itachi, aunque él no tiene ningún interés en morir... -

La cara de Naruto se puso azul,él de verdad era Sasuke, pero… ¿Qué demonios hacía vestido con una malla rosada y un tutú?

- No lo puedo creer… ¿qué hace el baka Sasuke acá, en mi casa, diciendo que es **MI** ninja **MÁGICO**, y vestido en mallas, como una niñita? Tal vez ese CD de Morning Musume que encontré era tuyo… - Estaba sentado en el piso, con su cara de zorro intentando unir las ideas, aún no cuadraba nada de nada…

- Eres un inútil¿Acaso nunca haz visto los "Padrinos Mágicos¿Aquél programa que TODO el mundo ve?... – Sasuke se estaba impacientando, para él tampoco era agradable esta situación, el rosa no le quedaba, y las mallas tampoco, además con las piernas peludas… su imagen era una desdicha, ojala nadie le viera así nunca, sería demasiado, él, el "vengador", el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, no puede andar por la vida dando semejante espectáculo.

- Ah… ejem… si… ¡obvio! Como próximo Hokage mi deber es saber lo que al pueblo le gusta, seguro ese Reality Show es fantástico, jojojo… - Dijo Naruto, ni él mismo se creía eso…

- Serás idiota… Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata…- Por la frente de Naruto cae una gota, que le da la razón al Uchiha - Mira, los padrinos mágicos tratan de un niño, Timmy, que es muy infeliz, sus padres no se preocupan por él, siempre le mienten, y salen de vacaciones a sus espaldas, y a él lo dejan con Vicky, su niñera, que es un malvada adolescente, casi diabólica… se parece a – La imagen de Tsunade aparece por la mente de Sasuke – Bueno, en realidad Tsunade es más bondadosa que ella (para que te hagas una idea de cuán mala es…). En su escuela obtiene malas calificaciones, y su profesor está obsesionado con él, y siempre le pone F en sus exámenes, trabajos, disertaciones, etc… Por eso, a Timmy le conceden padrinos mágicos, Cosmo y Wanda, para que deje de ser tan infeliz…- Relató Sasuke a Naruto, que lo miraba con cara de zorro.

- Ya… pero mira, eres tan inútil Sasuke, que no te depilaste las piernas, además de andar de Travesti, te gusta andar con las piernas peludas, jajajaja – Naruto se reía… ¿de él, esto era demasiado.

- PONME ATENCIÓN, PARECES HUMBERTITO, TARADO (Algunos chilenos entenderán eso xD). – Y bien¿entendiste de qué se trata?...

- Sí, pero no veo a qué viene el caso de que estés acá, en mi casa, disfrazado con las piernas peludas, diciendo que eres mi ninja mágico…

- Parece que a ti hay que explicarte las cosas con dibujitos, así con peras y manzanas ¬¬… Estoy acá porque eres el ninja más desgraciado del mundo¿te doy las razones?

- ¡QUÉ DIJISTE CABRONAZO? Yo no soy desgraciado, eres un imbécil, ojala tuviera una webcam o una cámara fotográfica para que todo el mundo se enterara de que volviste y de cómo andas vestido, además…- No pudo seguir, Sasuke le tapó la boca con la mano, y se veía muy cabreado.

- Te diré las Razones: No tienes padres, La gente te odia, estás solo, soy tu mejor amigo y te abandoné, y además casi te maté, Te gusta Sakura, pero ella está (y estará por siempre) enamorada de mí, quieres que Kakashi te reconozca, pero soy su preferido… ¿Quieres que siga? - Naruto niega con la cabeza - ¿Quieres que pare? – Naruto asiente, y se saca la mano de Sasuke de la boca (eso sonó extraño…pero no es yaoi!)…

- Bien… ya capto, no tienes por qué torturarme más… -. Sonrisa de orgullo de parte de Sasuke.

- ¿Se supone que ahora cumplirás cada cosa que quiero?

- Si no se sale de las reglas, si…-

- ¡Sugoooi¿Y cuándo empiezo¿Y cómo hay que hacerrr? (jajajaja alejooo xDD)

- Sólo di "Sasuke, dios y mejor ninja que yo, tú que todo lo tienes, sabes y haces, tú que derrotarás a tu hermano y a Kakashi, y que me darás mil patadas en el trasero, yo deseo…" y ahí pones tu deseo…

- No soy tan idiota para decir eso… Sasuke Baka, deseo una hamburguesa con queso… la quiero con mashonesa, sin ketchup y con mostaza, sacále el pepinillo, y echáselo a la soda, mejor echále la soda a las papas fritas, que no las kiero muy calientes porque me dan ganas de comer hamburguesa con ketchup… (Ups, lo siento, eso no iba ahí xD)

Ahora sí, esto sí dijo Naruto en esa parte…

- No soy tan idiota como para creérme eso… Sasuke Baka deseo que toda mi casa este limpia, y que haya un tazón de Ramen del Ichiraku en mi mesa…

- Que bueno que deseas eso, hace un rato un ratón salió corriendo por ahí, además de que tu casa apesta a rayos… - Comentó Sasuke, que recibió una mirada de "Si sigues hablando te meto un ratón por el…".

– Bien, ya lo cumplo…-. Sasuke sacó de quién sabe dónde una varita, ésta brilló, lo que obligó a Naruto a cerrar los ojos… cuando los abrió, su casa parecía otra… y un olor lo llamaba desde su comedor.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, al parecer hay una chica que también es muy desgraciada…

- ¡Hola niña infeliz! Soy tu Ninja mágico… y mi nombre es (censurado xD)…

- Pero qué demo…

* * *

Bueno, aquí lo dejo… No estaba muy segura de subirlo, pero mis amigas insistieron y lo hice u.uU…

Espero que no sea tan estúpidamente malo xD… Y bueno, cualquier cosa manden review o también está mi mail (no muerdo xD)… Díganme si debo continuar esto, o lo dejo hasta acá… En todo caso, en el próximo capítulo deberían ir las razones de que Sasuke sea un "ninja mágico" (lol xD), quién es la niña desgraciada y quién es su padrino (jojo…)

Esop, cuidense los que lo leyeron, tau tau

By Hoshino Shipon


	2. Chapter 2

Holas de nuevo! Aquí Shipon dejando un nuevo capítulo… Dos cosas antes de que lean el capítulo, estoy muy muy feliz con sus reviews n.n… la verdad es que no esperaba ninguno, y con los que llegaron realmente fui feliz… Lo otro, mi vida se perdió por ahí, así es que no sé con qué frecuencia iré subiendo más capítulos (si alguien la encuentra, me la devuelve por favor ú.ù)… Dispongo de poco tiempo libre, y si realmente quiero cumplir mis sueños… Debo perder mi vida en el colegio u.u…

Otra cosa, antes de terminar el capítulo puse algo, pero después no calzaba con lo que quería contar… así es que decidí cambiarlo, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de editarlo que terminando nuevamente el capítulo acá… …

Bueno, no los molesto mas con estas notas …

**Capítulo 2** (nop, sigue sin existir imaginación para los títulos xD)

Mientras tanto en Konoha, al parecer hay una chica que también es muy desgraciada…

- ¡Hola niña infeliz! Soy tu Ninja mágico… y mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi… ¡mucho gusto!

- Pero qué demo…- Contestó la chica de ojos claros… muy claros… tanto que eran… eran blancos? O acaso eran grises?... Nadie sabe, en el manga son blancos, y en el anime grises…

* * *

Había sido un ramen delicioso, jamás en su vida tal delicia había tocado su paladar… Naruto era muy feliz con aquél ramen, y además, su casa estaba limpia, y olía… casi bien. Además de todo esto, tenía el privilegio de ver y tener a Uchiha Sasuke en su casa vestido de hada… ¿Qué más podría desear el chico del Kyubi?...

- Oye Sasuke, dime… ¿Ya sabe Sakura-chan que volviste? – Preguntó al ninja, ahora que se le concedería cualquier cosa, Sakura-chan finalmente se enamoraría de él.

- No… - El chico bajó su vista, sabía el daño que le había hecho a la niña… es más, ahora que se había vuelto ninja mágico parecía ser más sensible…

Bueno, en realidad seguía siendo el mismo, sólo que Naruto, el muy inocente, creyó que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de sus culpas, y no se dio cuenta del verdadero problema…

- Oye, Naruto… – Le llamó Sasuke, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Mmm? Qué quieres, no ves que aún no termino de sentir el sabor que dejó el ramen en mi boca? ¬¬… - Respondió el aludido.

- No tienes… etto… umm… ro-ropa… que… me pre-prestes? – Dijo avergonzado, jamás en su vida se imaginó pidiéndole ese tipo de favores a Naruto, pero ya no aguantaba más el frío en las piernas, y aquella malla.

- ¿Qué dijiste, baka? Si hablas así, sin abrir la boca, no entiendo, MooOOooduuUUuulaaaa – Dijo Naruto, abriendo mucho su boca, intentando dar a entender que así se modulaba, aunque más que un intento de modular, parecía que Naruto estuviese hablando cetáceo.

- QUE SI ME PUEDES PRESTAR ROPA, DOBE – Gritó Sasuke completamente rojo, ya era mucha la humillación tener que andar con una malla rosada, además de tener que pedirle ropa prestada a Naruto, quien seguramente le prestaría algo extravagante, y seguramente de un color nada sobrio (Naranjo… me da miedo el naranjo T.T)

- Ah… pues… Si te fijas, no me he cambiado la ropa desde el capítulo uno… -

- Ya, y... ¿Dónde está el problema? –

- Pues que… sigo vestido igual, sólo lavo la ropa… – Intentó explicar Naruto.

- Yo también lavo la ropa, idiota, aun no entiendo qué pasa… ¿Acaso está toda sucia?... podrías desear que estuviese limpia… no hay ningún problema… -

- No es eso, imbécil… ¿Ahora quién es el Humbertito? ¬¬… - Mirada asesina by Sasuke - No tengo más ropa de la que tengo puesta… Si quieres ropa, tendrás que ir a… un momento, podría desearla… - Pensó Naruto (milagro!) – Sasuke baka, deseo que tengas ropa decente que ponerte…

Sasuke levantó su varita desganado, pero no sucedió nada… lo intentó de nuevo y sonó como un… Pffft xD (jaja, yo y mis sonidos extraños, me seguirán hasta la muerte T.T)

- ¿Qué pasó Sasuke-baka¿Explotó la varita?... Tenía que ser el Sasuke del ocho ¬¬… -

- No, baka… además ¡no soy el Sasuke del ocho! Soy, Uchiha, el vengador… (Yo: lolazo xD) No sucedió nada porque esta en contra de las reglas, si aparezco ropa eso significará que le estás quitando la ropa a otra persona… y supongo que robar no está bien… En fin, tampoco puedes desear… Deja consultar el libro de reglas – Y de nuevo, de quién sabe dónde, Sasuke sacó un libro equivalente a tres Quijotes versión enciclopedia, que llevaba el título de "Las Rulers" (Las reglas xDDDD (se que es rules, pero no me resistí a ponerlo así xD) – No puedes desear dinero, ni que alguien odie a otra persona, ni que se enamore alguien de ti…

- ¡Rayos! Pensé que al fin conseguiría que Sakura-chan se diera cuenta de lo perfecto que soy… y se enamorara de mí… y podríamos casarnos… y tener hijos… (en realidad el estaba pensando en la mímica que hay que hacer para tener hijos)… jujuju… - Seguido, un hilillo de sangre corrió por la nariz de Naruto…

- ¡HENTAI! Si quieres pensar ese tipo de cosas, por último hazlo en el baño imbécil pervertido… ¡ese sannin te ha secado la mente! – Gritó el chico "oscuro y misterioso"

- Por lo menos me secó la mente, y no me violó… Ese Orochimaru es un pedófilo gay… - Contestó el chico "animado y número uno en sorprender a la gente"

- No me violó… tanto T.T – Sasuke se va a un rincón azul, a hacer "no" con su dedo (el hiragana "no", por supuesto…)

- Oye Sasuke-baka… te compraré ropa con mis ahorros… me da vergüenza ajena verte vestido así, y más encima sin depilar.

Naruto se viste con tu típica ropa, y como no puede salir con Sasuke vestido de esa forma, decide robarle ropa al tipo de al lado… aunque tampoco usa nada normal.

- Oye Sasuke, el tipo de al lado me dio esto… me dijo que es cosplayer, y que no tiene nada más que disfraces para prestarte… toma – Naruto le pasa una bolsa bastante abultada a Sasuke, quien con horror se pone lo que hay dentro…

- … -

- ¿Qué pasa?... toma, ponte este jockey – Naruto le pone el gorro a Sasuke…un momento, eso suena raro… rayos, mejor Sasuke se pone el jockey él mismo xD…

- … - No comments de parte de Sasuke, quien parece estar en trance.

- Vamos, si no esta tan mal… ¡Inu Sasukeyasha xD! – El tipo de al lado era cosplayer, y no tenía nada más que un traje de Inu Yasha para prestarle, con peluca y todo, después de todo las chicas del club de fans "Sasuke We love you" aún existía… y si iba por la vida sin peluca, de seguro le reconocerían.

* * *

En la Arena también era de día, y nuestros queridísimos amigos Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, se dedicaban a vagar por sus calles como unos muertos de hambre.

- Oye Gaara, desde que el Kazekage, nuestro "padre" murió, nos tratan como intrusos en la casa… y tú no haces nada por defendernos… hermanito lindo hermoso de mi corazón, si nosotros te queremos tanto... – Dijo Temari cambiando drásticamente su tono, ante una mirada asesina de Gaara (la que todos amamos xD)

- Es que no me importa… siempre me han tratado así – Contestó.

- Pero podrías amenazarlos, o algo, además… se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea. ¿Por qué no vamos a Konoha a perder el tiempo?

- Síiii es una excelente idea… además allá hace menos calor, y tenemos amigos con los que pasar nuestros ratos de ocio – Apoyó Temari, aunque lo que realmente quería, era ver a cierto chico de argollas en las orejas, cabello castaño y una cola alta.

- Buena idea, pero… no quiero ir, tengo flojera – Dijo Gaara, con una cara de pereza extraordinaria en él.

- Pucha, Gaarita hermoso… piensa en Naruto, el chico que te derrotó, puedes pedirle una revancha, o también podemos ir a ver chicas… ¡Vamos a Konohaaaa, por favorsito! – Rogó Kankuro, rodando en el piso, haciendo un berrinche.

- Además, allá llegan otros canales de cable que acá no… podemos ver Los padrinos Mágicos allá también… dale Gaara – La chica de las coletas se tiró al piso y se agarró de un pie de Gaara, que no sabía que hacer con sus dos hermanos así, era vergonzosa su actitud, y más encima estaban en la calle, donde todos los miraban con horror. Lo peor es que no sabía si le miraban así por ser Gaara, o por la actuación de sus hermanos.

- No quiero ir… además… las Morning Musume darán un concierto acá en la Arena, y no quiero perdérmelo… - Comentó Gaara, que levantó a su hermano del piso, y camino con Temari agarrada de su pié arrastrándola por la calle.

Gaara era un fiel fan de las Momusu, cuando era pequeño solía ver sus videos con tu tío, y se sabía todas las coreografías, por ningún motivo se perdería un concierto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Konoha, una chica de cabello rubio platinado y un chico gordito con espirales en sus mejillas, esperaban a cierto chico que le gustaba mirar las nubes.

- Shikamaru imbécil… de seguro se quedó jugando Ragnarok… cree que somos idiotas, y nos convence de que mira las nubes… - Comentó Ino a Chouji, que engullía vorazmente unas papas fritas.

- Eso creo…- Contestó el chico de los huesos anchos.

- Si fuera por eso… yo me quedaría en mi casa entrenando a mi priest, que es la más sexy del servidor de Konoha… ¡Me apesta su actitud! Además tiene un wizard nivel 99 y aún así sigue jugando… es un ocioso -

- Ya… oye… ¿Dónde está Asuma? – Preguntó Chouji a Ino, que estaba envidiosa por el tiempo que tenía para perder su amigo.

- Creo que está comprando cigarros… ¿Acaso nunca se dará cuenta de que como siga fumando así se le perforará un pulmón, y tendrá una muerte horrible? Además, dejará viuda a su novia Kurenai… el jura y re-jura que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que está saliendo con ella… ¡Oye¿Viste el otro día a Neji Hyuuga? Cada vez que me encuentro con él me doy cuenta de que no sé por qué estaba enamorada de Sasuke, Neji es diez veces mejor que él en todo sentido (somos dos jojojo)… Además, ayer Sakura me contó que Shizune se estaba viendo mucho con Kakashi… seguro Kakashi también tiene novia… oh rayos, Sakura se compró una camiseta que me gustaba mucho, y ahora no hay de mi talla, no se qué haré… Cuando fui a la fiesta del viernes en casa de Hinata, ví a Hinata muy cariñosa con Naruto, apuesto a que el muy bruto no se ha dado de que ella lo ama… ¡Y Tenten! Esa tipa andaba vestida mucho mejor que yo, claro, como es un año más grande, sus curvas se notan más… urgg… Oye Chouji¿Me estás escuchando? –

- Sin despertar ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz (rellénese acá con lo que sigue) – Chouji estaba escuchando música, para evitar escuchar todos los comentarios superficiales y sin importancia de Ino, hasta escuchar Kudai era mejor que sus "pensamientos filosóficos y relevantes para el existencia humana en este mundo".

Caminaban tranquilamente Naruto e Inu Sasukeyasha por la misma calle en que estaban esperando Ino y Chouji a su maestro y a su vicioso del RO.

- ¡Mierda! – Sasuke comienza a sudar frío.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Viste un fantasma o qué? – Preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, que estaba realmente aterrado.

- ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? –

- Sasuke, los fantasmas no existen… inútil… -

- ¡Sí sé, estúpido! Allí está Ino… si me reconoce, será tu fin y el mío… no seré más tu ninja mágico, y yo volveré a ser un pobre diablo… -

- Ya veo… pero mira, no quería hacerlo pero… Había pensado en que tal vez si te ven conmigo te reconozcan… pero si yo también voy disfrazado, a lo mejor nos confunden con frikis y nos dejan en paz… -

- Ya¿Y de qué te disfrazarías? – Preguntó Sasuke, cualquier cosa estaba bien para él en ese momento desesperación.

- Umm… no sé… Deseo estar vestido del personaje que está siempre con Inu Yasha –

Sasuke se llevó a Naruto a un callejón oscuro, era muy estrecho, por lo que Naruto podía sentir el aliento de Sasuke muy cerca, porque nadie podía ver la mágia de Sasuke… por lo que Sasulesacó su varita mágica de aquél lugar oscuro… Oh rayos! Eso parece yaoi… rebobinemos (Se ve saliendo a Naruto y a Sasuke vestido de Inu Yasha del callejón, y caminando al revés)

Ahora sí…

- Métete al callejón, baka… -

- Bueno… Deseo estar vestido del personaje que siempre acompaña a Inu Yasha…

Sasuke levantó su varita, y nuevamente esa estúpida luz dejó ciego a Naruto. Cuando recobró la vista, sentía frío en las piernas y que le pesaba la cabeza.

- Qué mierda… - miró hacia abajo, y llevaba una falda realmente corta de uniforme japonés, se pasó la mano por la cabeza y llevaba una peluca… abrió su mega mochila de 10 kilos, sacó un espejo y quedo pálido.

- Buena idea, Kagomeruto xDDDD – Era la venganza de Sasuke, ahora esa su turno de mofarse de Naruto, que estaba vestido de Kagome.

- Maldito bastardo… vamos, espero que así no nos reconozcan… -

- Se darán cuenta, de seguro Shikamaru está por ahí, ya sabes "el chico superdotado" se dará cuenta de quiénes somos.

- Entonces, hagamos de frikis y corramos como si fuésemos de verdad Inu Yasha y Kagome… - Sugirió Naruto.

- Hoy estás muy ocurrente… de seguro mañana nevará, o habrá un aluvión, o quizás Orochimaru ataque mañana, o… -

- Ya basta, imbécil, agradece que estás de hombre, y no de chica… ahora corre –

Ino seguía conversando con Chouji (más bien, ella hablaba y Chouji escuchaba Kudai), y Asuma, que ya había llegado, fumaba su tercer cigarro mientras esperaban a Shikamaru, que ahora acababa de descubrir que se podía convertir en High Wizard (¿aún se llaman así? O.o)

En eso, una Kagome y un Inu Yasha pasan corriendo frente a ellos.

- ¡Espera, Naraku de mierda! Devuélvenos los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama! – Gritó el Inu Yasha - ¡Kaze no Kizuuuuu! – Hizo un ademán con la espada que llevaba.

- Inu Yashaaa, espérame¡Estás ciego o qué! Ése que está ahí no es Naraku, es Asuma-sensei… Para, imbécil, Osu Wari! – Gritó la Kagome, que iba unos pasos detrás de Inu Yasha, intentando correr sin perder su integridad (es decir, que no se le vieran los calzones xD).

- ALTO AHÍ, INU YASHA – Ino se levantó del banco, y comezó a caminar en dirección de Sasuke, que sudaba demasiado, le temblaban las piernas¿Qué sería de él si descubrían que había vuelto? Seguro Sakura lo abrazaría, demasiado… le asfixiaría, pero tras ella vendría Tsunade, que lo metería a la cárcel, y le obligaría a decir dónde esta Orochimaru, y cuando lo llevasen también a la cárcel, seguro saciaría sus deseos sexuales con él, y le contagiaría el sida, pero en ese momento aparecería Naruto, y se burlaría de él, y todos los demás también, vendría Itachi y le diría "Te dije que sobrevivieras… pero no en una cárcel" y lo mataría, después vendría Kabuto celoso, lo sanaría y le volvería a matar… Un destino que no le favorecía en nada…

- Yo te conozco… y… - le dijo Ino al Inu (sus nombres se parecen, miedo…)

- Jajajajajaja¿Si? Yo no… todos me dicen que me parezco mucho a Uchiha, debería disfrazarme de él, wajajajaja – más sudor de Sasuke.

- Cállate, Inu-baka, estás peor que Kib… que… Naruto, imbécil… - Golpe en la cabeza para Sasuke, que recobró conciencia de lo que decía.

- Oh… es cierto, bueno niña… me voy, que llegaremos tarde con Kagome a buscar el último fragmento, y si Naraku lo hace antes… pasará algo terrible, jojojo… -

- No te vayas, Inu Yasha-samaaa T.T Eres mi personaje de anime preferido¡Te amo! No me dejes acá… por favor, no con esta locomotora, este gordo y con ese gandul que aún no se digna en aparecer… - Ino se cuelga de Sasuke, al parecer, el destino de Sasuke era ser perseguido por Ino y Sakura por la eternidad.

- ¿Quién es el Gandul? – Dijo Shikamaru, quien honra a todos con su presencia.

- Tú¿Quién más?... Kagome es muy linda y es la mejor, Inu Yasha-sama es un demonio, no un perezoso – Escupió Ino al chuunin.

- Por lo menos tengo algo que tú no, se llama "sentido común" –

Ino: bla bla bla bla bla bla Shikamaru: blo blo blo blo blo blo blo…

Mientras Ino y Shikamaru discutían, Sasuke y Naruto debían idear un plan para que Ino se enamorara de otro, y dejara a Sasuke en paz…

- Ya sé… apuesto a que a Ino le gusta Shikamaru, ya sabes, del amor al odio hay sólo un paso – Dijo Naruto, de verdad el chico andaba muy ocurrente el día de hoy.

- Entonces desea algo rápido, que ya no sé cómo despegarla de mí, y ciertamente su timbre de voz en mi oído no es el más agradable – Sasuke seguía con Ino colgada.

- Deseo que Ino y Shikamaru sean sinceros, se declaren, y nos dejen en paz… - Deseó Naruto, mientras Sasuke sacaba su varita, y la lucecita fastidiosa aparecía de nuevo, sólo que esta vez dejó ciegos a Shikamaru e Ino también.

Estos se encontraban discutiendo con las caras muy cerca, y en cuanto el deseo se hizo realidad, ambos se sonrojaron notablemente, Ino se descolgó de Sasuke, y se apartó, mientras que el chuunin sólo apartó la mirada.

- Sabes Shikamaru… yo no creo que seas un idiota en realidad… la verdad es que te encuentro un excelente ninja, y muy guapo… - Dijo sonrojada Ino.

- Yo también creo todo lo contrario de ti, se que eres muy inteligente, pero siempre intentas aparentar lo contrario, además de que eres muy linda… la verdad es que yo… -

- Dime… - Le invitó a continuar Ino.

- Yo… Nara Shikamaru, estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Ino…-

- Yo también te quiero Shikamaru – Ambos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, Shikamaru se acercó a la chica y la besó tiernamente, cómo habían esperado eso los dos. Tal era el impacto de esas imágenes, que a Chouji se le cayeron las papas de las manos, y la boca le quedo de dos metros, y Asuma se reía a un lado, aquello era increíble.

Antes de ver todo eso, Sasuke y Naruto habían huído por la derecha, se metieron a la primera tienda, y compraron en dos segundos ropa para Sasuke, y corrieron hasta un lugar lejano, para que Ino (ni nadie más) los viera.

Mientras corrían, miraron hacia atrás para comprobar que Ino no iba tras ellos, pero Naruto tropezó con alguien.

- Na-naruto-kun… yo… kyaaaa – Naruto había caído sobre Hinata, en una posición muy comprometedora, pero la tímida chica, le empujó con una fuerza brutal, lo dejó estampado en una pared, y salió corriendo totalmente roja.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Naruto, después de cinco minutos de estar inconciente.

- Chocaste con Hinata, caíste sobre ella en una situación muy incómoda para cualquiera, pero como eres Naruto, no te diste cuenta de nada, ella te golpeó y huyó, no la culpo… - Le explicó Sasuke.

- Hinata es muy extraña… muy tímida y siempre que me ve se pone muy roja, además siempre que habla conmigo tartamudea… debería tener más personalidad – Le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, que se daba cabezazos en la pared por la torpeza de su amigo, que aún no se daba cuenta del por qué de la reacción de Hinata.

- Desearía que tuviese más personalidad, así como yo… soy una persona extrovertida, muy simpática, me caigo muy bien, jajajaja… - Dijo Naruto, sin pensar que dijo "desearía".

Sasuke levantó la varita como por décima vez en el día, apareció la famosa lucecita, y concedió el deseo inconciente y sin pensar de Naruto.

* * *

- Bueno, Hinata¿No me preguntarás qué hago acá, ni me dirás hola siquiera?... ¿Me estás escuchando? – Le preguntó Itachi a Hinata, que se rascaba la oreja con el dedo meñique, con una total indiferencia. 

- Ah… ¿Qué hace un asesino en mi casa, diciendo que es mi ninja mágico?... ¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta, Kiba? Si querías hacerme reír, no me parece chistoso…- Dijo la chica del Byakugan.

- No soy una broma… Soy tu ninja mágico, y vengo porque eres infeliz… tu padre no te toma en cuenta, prefiere entrenar con Neji y Hanabi, eres muy lerda en el mundo ninja, además, Naruto apenas si sabe que existes, y tú le amas con locura… por eso estoy acá, para hacerte compañía e intentar que seas más feliz.

- Ya veo… entonces realmente eres el asesino del clan Uchiha… ¿Qué pasaría si llamo a Tsunade y le aviso que estás acá? Sería tu fin – Le amenazó Hinata.

- Antes que lo hagas, te mataría… la verdad es que mi objetivo no es matarte, además si lo haces, te quedarías sin ninja mágico, y yo huiré de acá…- Le respondió Itachi.

- Está bien… entonces, quiero pedir mi primer deseo… Yo deseo…

* * *

Jo… acá lo dejo, mañana se supone que tengo hora al sicólogo y prueba de Literatura, y no se nada… además, escribí bastante… Al final tampoco puse por qué Sasuke es ninja mágico, ni expliqué tampoco la estadía de Itachi en la mansión Hyuuga… Para el siguiente capítulo será entonces… xDDD… Puse algo muy raro en mí, surgió de la nada un ShikaIno… no tenía planeado algo ni medianamente romántico, pero salió eso… espero que no me maten por mi falta de sensibilidad en eso, pero yo no sé escribir cosas románticas, perdón u.u…

Y finalmente resultó ser Hinata la chica desgraciada, en un principio quise que fuera Sakura, y hacer escenas extrañas entre ella e Itachi… pero decidí cambiarla por Hinata porque… um… porque… en realidad no hay un por qué, simplemente lo cambié xD…

Espero que no haya sido un capítulo decepcionante, pero me encuentro bajo problemas vocacionales, y el humor no ha reinado mucho en mí por estos días…

Ahora respondo sus hermosos reviews (soy feliz T.T)

**Fleur14: **Fuiste mi primer review, y fui feliz con ello, muchas gracias… que bueno que le haya dado risa que Sasuke fuera el ninja mágico, y que le gustara mi fic… y como ves, ya continué el fic…

**Ad89**Muchas gracias por su review, acá ya seguí escribiendo…

**jaide112**Ya lo continué, a mí también me dio risa mientras escribía la parte de la estampida xD… Al final, la chica que sufre era Hinata, aunque como ya dije antes, tenía pensado que fuera Sakura… yo creo que Tenten sufre porque está enamorada de Lee, el cejas encrespadas, y no puede evitarlo… lástima xD.

**Mirime Sketchit**No muera! Resuviva ó.ò! No creo que su estómago sufra mucho esta vez… ojalá le guste este segundo capítulo (aunque a mi no me gustó mucho XP)

**Haruno Sakura: **Que bueno que le gustara la idea… a mi también me gustan mucho los padrinos mágicos… Gracias por su review n.n

**HagaRenPotter** Que bueno que le haya gustado! A mí me gustaba Humbertito, aunque ya casi no recuerdo, era muy pequeña (si, cómo no xD)… En fin, espero no haber tardado demasiado… gracias por su review

**tayuya – senpai: **Que bueno que haya captado, después de todo también puede existir gente que no se acuerde… Gracias por su opinión, acá subí ya un segundo capítulo, espero que le guste…

**Dark Ayame Asakawa**Jejeje, compatriota!... Yo tampoco me imagino a Sasuke así, pero de puro mala que soy, lo vestí así… juju, creo que algún día contaré cómo llegó ese Cd ahí…

**LoNeR-YuFFiE** No muera! xD… Yo también soy fan de los padrinos mágicos (se nota mucho? xD)… Y siii, que bueno que exista alguien que también las conozca (y le guste aunque sea un poco)… las amo, son muy kawaii… Gracias por sus ánimos…

**Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen**Yo también los adoro, son lo mejor de dibujos animados estadounidenses actuales… No puedo darle una maquinita a Sasuke… mejor le compré ropa normal, es más fácil y menos problemático (aunque quería depilarlo con cera… aún hay tiempo, jujuju) Gracias por su review…

Eso sería todo… una última cosa, de verdad si contesto reviews me harán algo malo? Si alguien es tan amable y me responde…

Cuidense todos! Beshos y abachos…

Hoshino Shipon…


End file.
